


Seven Birds

by BeyondFandoms



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: ”I saw all of existence, all at once. I saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. But I saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. I saw seven birds.“





	Seven Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after finishing ep 39 don’t kill me

When they first hear the prophecy, they don’t know what to think of it. Taako, Merle, and Magnus are stood in their room, unpacking and readying themselves for bed as it happens. They were just settling in with some shawarma when a voice suddenly issues from Taako’s bag. Taako rummanges through his bag until he finds the voice’s source: the fuse recovered from Lucas’s mother’s conduit.

 _”I saw all of existence, all at once,”_ says the voice. _”I saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. But I saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. I saw seven birds: the Twins, the Lover, the Protector, the Lonely Journal-Keeper, the Peacemaker, and the Wordless One.”_

The voice repeats the list over and over until the machine through which it was speaking dies. The adventurers look around at each other, unsure of what to do. The prophecy leaves them with an deep feeling of unease, one none of them are fully able to explain.

”Maybe we should take this to the Director?” Magnus offers. That being the best — and only — suggestion of what to do next, Taako and Merle agree.

They take the machine to the Director and ask that she call everyone on the Starblaster to listen. Once everyone is assembled, Taako hands over the machine. It takes some effort — a considerable amount being magick — to get the machine running again. Once running, it plays its message over again.

 _”I saw all of existence, all at once. I saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. But I saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. I saw seven birds,”_ it says. It then begins its list.

_”The Twins.”_

Taako feels like he must be listening to this message for the first time. A sharp twinge of pain flares in his chest, and he isn’t quite sure why. It feels as if something’s telling him that this part is about _him_ , but he doesn’t understand how that could be.

Lup can barely hear the message through the thick inner curtains of the Umbra-Staff. She doesn’t need to hear all of it to know her place in the prophecy, though. She knows who the “Twins” are, and though she knows he can’t hear her, she pleads with Taako to _remember_.

_”The Lover.”_

Lup is quiet now. “Barry,” she says, voice barely a whisper, as tears begin to slip down her cheeks. He loved her so much. She loves him, too. She wonders where he is, and how many more people she will lose in one way or another before this is all over.

_”The Protector.”_

Magnus starts a bit at this. It isn’t so much a fear response as it is a jolt of realisation. If anyone is the protecting type, it’s him. It worries him, though. If he is the Protector, then who is he protecting? And, most importantly, _what_ exactly is he protecting them from?

_”The Lonely Journal-Keeper.”_

Lucretia feels a wave of sorrow wash over her. Suddenly, the book in her robe feels infinitely heavier than before. She’s never really thought of herself as _lonely_ , and yet she knows that this piece is about her. She only hopes there will be enough pages to see this prophecy to its completion.

_”The Peacemaker.”_

This doesn’t come as a shock to Merle. He knows his own strengths and weaknesses, and knows he’s better with making peace than war. He feels almost honoured at the thought that this could be him. To make peace is to resolve a conflict, and Merle takes this to mean that (were he the Peacemaker of the prophecy) he will be the resolution to whatever conflict is coming.

_”And the Wordless One.”_

Davenport is the only one not sitting. He stands by a large window, looking out over the vast expanse of space as the message plays. He’s certain this part refers to him. It’s never been that he _couldn’t_ speak to his crew or the other passengers of the Starblaster. He’s just always so _nervous_. Being the captain of a starship is enough stress on its own, but there are so many people he interacts with on a daily basis that it just gets overwhelmimg. He used to worry over every interaction, every miniscule phrase said to each person with which he came in contact. Eventually, he realised he couldn’t go on like that any longer; it just wasn’t healthy. So he put up a farce, a persona that seemed to radiate incompetence to everyone. He limited his vocabulary to only his name. And thus, he finally did his job in peace.

But for now, he — like all the others — simply wonders how he could possibly be so important to this prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should check out my Tumblr!


End file.
